The invention relates to the field of transceivers subject to telecommunication specifications or regulations determined according to the countries or geographical zones where they are used.
In each country, for example, radioelectric transmissions and/or receptions of telecommunication appliances are limited to frequency bands dependent on their type, and these frequency bands are generally not the same from one country to another.
Such is the case relating to transmissions of domestic electronic appliance remote controls or the like, home automation and automobile electronics.
Likewise the specifications of the protocols of radio data exchanges can vary from one country to another.
Thus, subsequent to moving home or to an automobile trip outside a geographical zone of radioelectric regulation A to a geographical zone of radioelectric regulation B, these appliances for privative use envisaged for regulation A may remain usable in environment B, on condition that the exchange protocols or specifications are compatible, but they are then illicitly so. In the event of incompatibility, the jamming engendered by their use may disturb the radioelectric environment, or indeed turn out to be dangerous. Such is in particular the case for home or garage entrance door remote control devices integrated within the electronic appliances of certain motor vehicles.
Currently, it is the responsibility of the users concerned to change the frequency bands or the protocols of these remote control devices (and of the remotely controlled appliances) and to comply with the regulation in force. But checks are hard to carry out.
Moreover, the European Union envisages the putting in place of remote-toll systems for motorways or other urban zones of use that are compatible in the various European countries. These systems are in particular aimed at rendering the expensive ground infrastructures unnecessary by calling upon satellite-based means of radio links and location. But these significant means are envisaged only for this particular application and will besides be implemented only progressively and over a very long period.
There is therefore currently a requirement to adapt transceivers to suit the local regulations and/or the specifications or protocols of all the countries in which they are apt to be used.